


Behind Smiles and Gazes

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He figures out that the younger one doesn't like attention that much, anything noisy or fake, so he approaches him in a way a lot of people don't consider him to be capable of, all calm, asking whether he can sit down next to him behind the gym, leaning against its wall in the shadows of the trees, and these eyes are analysing him again, before they lower to the ground and Kenma nods."</p><p>They communicate in gazes rather than words, meeting for the first time and getting to know each other still, Oikawa wouldn't mind getting his number</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gazes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part around 4 am and was so happy with the result that I wrote a continuation so these are actually two seperate posts on tumblr. The first part was really short though so I put them together as one chapter here. I'm currently writing a 'real' second chapter so I'm posting it now so that I don't forget finishing the other one soon.  
> Setting? Seijou makes a training camp in Tokyo before the spring tournament? And Nekoma is just one of the teams they meet there?

It's his gaze which does it.

It's been a while since someone looked at Oikawa with these kind of analysing eyes and figured him out without much effort. It should be frustrating, but this time it's different.

He and Kuroo get along pretty well, even though they are in some aspects so similar that they want to strangle each other. Hajime keeps him from doing anything stupid and Kuroo's setter does the same, though with a silent gaze instead of a fist, his eyes telling him something before they shift to Oikawa and suddenly, he feels naked, stripped off of everything and presented in front of him; the thought sends shivers down his spine (this is new and he might like it).

He figures out that the younger one doesn't like attention that much, anything noisy or fake, so he approaches him in a way a lot of people don't consider him to be capable of, all calm, asking whether he can sit down next to him behind the gym, leaning against its wall in the shadows of the trees, and these eyes are analysing him again, before they lower to the ground and Kenma nods.

It's a quiet he enjoys, own eyes closed and listening to the sound of the boy pressing his console’s buttons; he kind of misses the glances though.

~

He supposes that Kenma knew that this would happen, he sitting in Oikawa's lap, arms around his neck, kissing him, and strangely enough, he is okay with that. He wonders why he feels aroused when he thinks about the boy watching him; actually he doesn't really want to think about any reasons. Kenma might know them, and from the smile tugging at his lips it seems like he could read his mind and Oikawa immediately smudges it with his own lips.

He wonders what Kuroo would say or do when he finds out about Nekoma's brain sitting in his lap, thinks about the lecture Hajime would give him. The thoughts amuse him, not Kenma though, whose nail dig into his shoulder and he yelps, taken off-guard, causing another smile to appear on the other's lips.

Oikawa tries to swallow any comment about a cat-like behaviour down, knows that Kenma would just stand up and leave without another word, something he doesn't want. It's easy to admit this, really, especially when the boy is slightly wriggling in his lap, impatiently. Oikawa gives in under his glance, hands travelling down form his shoulders along his back, before they come back up, under the shirt this time, fingernails applying light pressure when they trail along his skin, causing the younger one to arch his back and Oikawa to smile.

Well, he's going to enjoy it while it's going to last.

*****

“I didn't know that you can be this enthusiastic”, Oikawa mumbles between kisses, hands going up and down Kenma's back in a soothing motion, eliciting him a few content sighs while the other one's arms stay around his neck.

The younger one isn't in the mood to reply to his teasing, bites back any comment in favour of the kissing, enjoying how it seems so normal to fit in his lap and seriously, why is he so good at this? Obviously Kenma isn't going to voice this thought, after all this would just boost his ego for nothing and he really wants him to shut up and keep on doing what he currently is, doesn't give him enough possibility to talk between their kisses.

“Kenma?”

They just reluctantly part when they hear Kuroo's voice (there is a short disappointed look in Kenma's eyes before he puts on a blank expression, and it causes a short smug grin on the other one's lips), and while Oikawa thought he would be a more afraid of the captain's reaction, the only thing he can think of is that he really wanted to enjoy this a little bit longer.

“Coach asked for a short briefing. Come if you are finished”, Kuroo tells him, not as a friend who caught him kissing with a boy or an opponent, but as the captain he was, as if it was none of his business what he did outside of the court.

The brunet blinks for a moment, wondering about the lack of outburst and teasing, almost expects it to follow when Kuroo looks at him, but his glance shifts back to Kenma before it lingers too long on him and when the younger one nods, showing him that he understood, he is gone without sparring him a second glance.

“This was disturbing”, the brunet admits, adding that he expected a harsher reaction, but Kenma just shrugs.

“My decision. He respects it and I doubt he cares.”

Obviously Kuroo cares but he doesn't need to tell Oikawa that Kuroo is always worried that he'll make the wrong kind of friends because he is sure the older one would uses this knowledge to give him some ridiculous nickname and while Kuroo is more than kind, he wouldn't appreciate him to ruin his “bad boy”image.

“So...?”, Oikawa murmurs, one hand coming up to brush the hair out of his Kenma's face, his knuckles grazing his cheeks before it rests in his neck, thumb moving in circles on the spot behind his ear while awaiting his next step.

“I should go...”, is what he says, nevertheless he leans in the touch, closing his eyes, and all Tooru manages to do his hum in agreement, telling him that he should probably do that though keeping any further thought to himself when he opens his eyes again and looks at him.

(It takes Kenma another ten minutes before he is able to detach himself from the brunet.)

~

It's their third match this day, after their break, and surprisingly, Seijou is pushed back during the second set, eventually losing it so that they are about to start the third one.

“That Kuroo is in good form”, Hanamaki muses, frustrated that so many of his spikes were stopped but also excited – even though he might not look like it –, thinking about the ways to break past their blockers, especially past this first year who almost acts like a puppy, chasing the ball across the field.

“He looks trough your moves”, Hajime adds, astonished but also amused, voicing his respect for the other captain.

“Yeah he does.”

Oikawa is slightly bitter about being this transparent, but he would be lying if he said that these matches weren't firing him on, that playing against Nekoma wasn't a challenge or thrilling, though he has to admit that it seemed a little personal; a thought he even says out loud.

“Your own fault for sneaking off with his setter.”

“Why doesn't it surprise me that Iwa-chan knows?”

While Hajime's first instinct is to glare at him, he tells him that's because he is an idiot, causing Oikawa to take a deep breath, hand on his chest and the palm of the other against his forehead, all theatrically and telling him that he is so mean, after all it's not his fault.

“Because he is so cute? You're hopeless”, he interrupts him, but Oikawa just shakes his head.

“No, not really. He can be ferocious like a cat.”

“Don't tell him that to his face.”

“Of course I don't, who do you take me for?”

He is almost offended because he knows that he can't tease Kenma like his other teammates, shouldn't send him the kind of smiles his fangirls get, but knows it better, plays along when Hajime's answer is, as expected, “an idiot.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan”

“Stop bickering and come on, the last set starts”, Matsukawa interrupts their banter because while he is used to this, it's not the right place nor time, and he doesn't want to hear their coaches' scolding later on again.

“On our way”, Oikawa chants, stepping back onto the field with Iwaizumi just in time to see Kenma's eyes focused on them, analysing him and even though it's different from outside the court, he can't help but to take a deep breath so that he can concentrate; there is no time for that.

They have a match to win.

~

“Urgh, I hate his smirk why does he act like such an Idiot?”

Oikawa sighs, stretching his tired muscle exhausted but also happy that they won the last match of the day.

“Look who's talking”, Matsukawa snorts and even Hanamaki has to laugh, while Hajime just raises an eyebrow.

“Actually, Kuroo is kind of nice. I don't see your problem.”

“It's the fact that he lay his hand on his setter”, Hanamaki tells him, causing their captain to take a deep breath, before the mask is gone for a second and he's more than honest with them.

“It was an temptation and I couldn't resist, I was weak, okay, I get it.”

“But you went to him first”, Matsukawa reminds him.

“Chibi-chan said he was really good so I wanted to see what kind of person he is”, he shrugs and when Matsukawa adds with a smirk that he just _somehow_ , magically ended up in his lap, the grin is back in place, and Oikawa sounds oddly proud of himself after telling them that he sat himself there all by himself; that is until Hajime nudges him and tells him that he shouldn't be so smug about it.

“Now stop and help cleaning up before we bid our farewell.”

~

“Yohoo~ Captain. How are you doing?”

Kuroo turns to Oikawa with a fake smile, silently telling Inuoka with a pat on the shoulder to leave them alone; he doesn't need to tell him twice, seeking protection from their clash by helping Lev and Shibayama with cleaning

“Do you want me to call Yaku?”, Kuroo asks, eyes twitching, the question a threat which Oikawa doesn't even consider to be one, after all he had to deal with a brute like Iwa-chan on a daily basis and that meant that he isn't afraid of their short libero.

“What was that? Who do you call short?”, comes a sudden voice from behind him, causing him to jerk, giving him a second before he feels a knee in his back.

“Gah!”

“Oi, your Captain seems like he needs some help”, Kai tells Seijou's third years while pointing at Oikawa and his own teammates, more amusement than actually concern in his voice because this is the first time since their first year at Nekoma that Yaku actually hit someone outside their team.

“It was probably his own fault”, Matsukawa muses, while Hajime tells him to “rest in fucking pieces” and in the background Hanamaki declares Yahaba their regular setter.

“Damn, your teammates do love you”, Kuroo remarks, trying his best and failing to keep from laughing while Yaku steps on an on the ground laying Oikawa.

~

“Argh. My back”, Oikawa groans, rubbing along his spiral cord with the heel of his hand, though interrupting his motion and turning around when he feels a shiver down his spine.

“What?”, he asks Kenma who was looking at him with this piercing gaze before he lowers his it (for a second it felt like he was undressing him with his eyes but when he hears Hajime calling him an idiot in his mind, he has to agree).

“Nothing.”

Pondering for a moment, Oikawa closes the distance between them, takes Kenma's chin between his fingers, gently forcing the other one to look at him.

“Ah, it's really your eyes, they are pretty but dangerous.”

“Aren't you the same?”, he retorts, expression neutral but there is a gleam in his eyes and it takes all of Oikawa's willpower to stop looking and find his next words.

“I'm offended”, he hums, face closer than before, tilting the younger one's chin a bit, nudging him in the right direction and just like he wants to, Kenma is the one who kisses him.

He feels his hand on his back, just where his own one had been before, gently rubbing the probably sore spot with care and probably more gentleness than he should.

“You should give me your number”, Oikawa suddenly says after breaking their kiss, and Kenma looks at him, brows furrowed, a last kiss before he mumbles “No way” in his ear and just leaves.

(And Oikawa really asks himself how he deserves this.)

 

Bonus:

**Sender: Kenma**

**~**

**Subject: Please**

**0X/17 01:43**

**~**

**Dont give him my nr**

 

_Sender: Shouyou_

_~_

_Subject: Re: Please_

_0X/17 06:43_

_~_

_Who???_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Hey Chibi-chan ☆⌒(** **ゝ。∂** **)**

**0X/17 08:13**

**~**

**Can you give me Kenmas nr? (*^ω^)** **八** **(⌒▽⌒)** **八** **(-‿‿- )** **ヽ**

 

_Sender: Chibi-chan_

_~_

_Subject: Don't call me Chibi-chan_

_0X/17 08:14_

_~_

_Why??? Shouldn't you ask him??? ╮(_ _￣_ _ω_ _￣_ _;)╭_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Chibi-chan**

**0X/17 08:15**

**~**

**I did but he said no (╥** **﹏╥** **)**

 

_Sender: Chibi-chan_

_~_

_Subject: I'm serious!!!!_

_0X/17 08:17_

_~_

_Then why ask me??? (_ _・・_ _) ?_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!**

**0X/17 08:18**

**~**

**I'll toss for you ☆⌒(** **ゝ。∂** **)**

 

_Sender: Chibi-chan_

_~_

_Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!_

_0X/17 08:21_

_~_

_Thanks but I have Kageyama_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!**

**0X/17 08:22**

**~**

**Ungrateful brat (** **｀** **ε´)**

 

_Sender: Chibi-chan_

_~_

_Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!_

_0X/17 08:23_

_~_

_What do you need it for anyway???_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!**

**0X/17 08:24**

**~**

**How am I supposed to keep in contact when he is in Tokyo?**

 

_Sender: Chibi-chan_

_~_

_Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!_

_0X/17 08:24_

_~_

_Are you exchanging tips???_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!**

**0X/17 08:25**

**~**

**Something like that** ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!**

**0X/17 08:28**

**~**

**You still there???**

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: I'm serious!!!!**

**0X/17 08:32**

**~**

**Hello???**

 

_Sender: Captain Sawamura_

_~_

_Subject: /_

_0X/17 08:35_

_~_

_Stop texting him during practise and go back to your own!!!!!!!_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: /**

**0X/17 08:36**

**~**

**We have a day off. Also you are no fun at all** (´-ω-｀)

 

_Sender: Captain Sawamura_

_~_

_Subject: Re: /_

_0X/17 08:37_

_~_

_I'll tell Iwaizumi_

 

**Sender: Grand King**

**~**

**Subject: Re: /**

**0X/17 08:37**

**~**

**Bye, was nice talking to you** ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘

 

 

_Sender: ???_

_~_

_Subject: Please_

_0X/18 01:43_

_~_

_If you misuse my nr i'll tell Yaku &Kuro where you live_

 

 

**Sender: Tooru**

**~**

**Subject: Thank you <3**

**0X/18 01:44**

**~**

**Aw, you're so dishonest with yourself, but that's okay, I like you any way** ☆ ～('▽^人)


	2. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This guy is too much for Oikawa, his affection and his soothing presence, he might blurt it out any moment, but instead he presses his lips against Kenma's forehead as if it would keep him from spilling the words.  
> Kenma wrinkles his nose, turns around but doesn't inch away, uses Oikawa's arm as a pillow while the other one is wrapped around his waist; he allows Oikawa to fall asleep like that again while he is on the phone, receiving a text."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry about before Oikawa, here, get some nice people and cuddles. Also time-skip so that this isn't underage. Thanks for the kudos so far, I'm glad some people like this story (& I might have fallen to deep for this pairing as well...)

Kenma doesn't know why he gave Oikawa his number in the end, already awaits the moment in which he regrets it (except he'll probably never regret it and this is even worse, how could he have fallen for his charm like that in such a short amount of time?).

He expects a lot of selfies, captions about how gorgeous he looks right now or other unimportant stuff.

Oikawa doesn't send him those.

Instead he gets photos of cats he found on his way and selfies are rather rare, maybe once a week when he feels rather happy (even though pictures are lifeless, can't catch the whole beauty of a person, Kenma can tell from his smile and his eyes that it's a good day for him).

“Ah, Kenma is smiling at his phone again”, Inuoka points out, like it doesn't happen often and Kenma might have been offended if he hadn't known that the boy meant no harm.

“So, it is serious?”, Kuroo asks, smirking.

“I don't know what you are talking about”, he mumbles turning away and shrinking under his gaze, phone against his lips, covering his small smile.

Well, maybe he is going to exchange texts with him for a while; they might get tired of each other soon enough.

*

University is torture. Oikawa chose this particular school along with Hajime and determination, but moving in another city, he, especially in Tokyo, starts to feel kind of lonely.

It's the end of April and he is sitting on the sofa, blanket around his shoulder, wonders what he is supposed to do, doesn't feel like sleeping nor watching T.V. while Iwaizumi works on a group project in the library; his personal misery is solved when the doorbell rings.

Oikawa opens a door with a smile, though it slips off his lips when he sees who is standing there, knows that he hates these fake ones, is one of the few who could distinguish between his smiles.

“Ah, Kenma”, he says and his bright smile is replaced by a small sincere one.

“Hey... Iwaizumi said you'd feel lonely”, he greets him, as if he had to justify his appearance, stands in front of him until Oikawa pulls the younger one in for a hug and drags him inside.

“Well, Iwa-chan is worrying too much.”

Yet Kenma can tell that he looks content with his visit, silently thanks his friend for sending the other one.

“Did I wake you up?”, Kenma asks when he sees the blanket around his shoulders, initiating a conversation with him, something he does just recently, instead of letting Oikawa talk and occasionally answering, humming to signalise him that he is listening; Oikawa cherishes these moments more than anything else.

“No, it's fine, come here.”

He drags him to his room, letting go of his hand on the way to make sure that he doesn't feel like he is forced to come with him, sits down and pats on the spot next to him, more out of joke than actual plea so he is more than surprised to see Kenma shuffle to his bed after considering his options; his bag hits the floor on the way before he climbs next to him.

“Having a good day?”

Oikawa doesn't want to tax his patience yet can't help it but to wrap one arm around the younger one to pull him closer and neither does Kenma protest nor say anything, allows his closeness. The brunet is happy that Kenma does, closing his eyes and engulfs in the other one's body heat, is on the brink of falling asleep.

“Tooru?”

Kenma speaks his name carefully, to make sure that the other one hadn't fallen asleep.

“Do you have a game with you?”, Oikawa wants to know, already expects a nod so he lets go of him.

Kenma stands up, reaches out for his bag to get his phone and turns back to the brunet who spreads his arms, waiting for him to sit between is legs, hoping that he doesn't push his luck today. Kenma rolls his eyes but doesn't hesitate to nestle between his legs, leaning against the broad chest, two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and chin resting on his head.

Oikawa tries to keep up with the game he plays, looks concentrated at the screen, but eventually, his eyes fall shut.

When he wakes up again, he feels disorientated, seeing the ceiling above and feeling a heavy weight on him till he realises that he lies on his back with Kenma partly sleeping on top of him, his head resting against his rising chest. Trying to keep him from waking up, Oikawa turns and shifts so that they lie next to each other before he goes back to sleep.

~

When Kenma wakes up and looks at his phone he sees that he slept for merely two hours, still, he is a bit surprised to see Oikawa facing him, sleeping on his side rather than on his back, but he doesn't complain, enjoys how close his face is instead, observing the expression on his face.

Oikawa is calm.

It's sort of a surprise but otherwise Oikawa wouldn't have been able to captivate him. He looks flawless while sleeping (he had hoped that he is an ugly sleeper, just to be fair, but he looked rather peaceful) and Kenma just reaches out, brushing Oikawa's hair out of his face, thumb caressing his cheeks, eyes starring back at him and... Oh.

“Sorry”, Kenma mumbles quietly, had no intention of waking him up though doesn't withdraw, waits whether Oikawa goes back to sleep or stays awake.

“It's fine”, the brunet mumbles, nuzzles the palm of his hand, a sigh leaving his lips, so Kenma goes back to brushing trough his hair, is really content like this.

“You're cold...”, Kenma notes when he feels Oikawa feet slipping under the blanket, brushing against his leg and he can't help but to wrinkle his nose, hates the cold.

“That's why you should come over here”, Oikawa says, offers the spot next to him by raising his cover; again, Kenma surprises him by complying with his wishes, sighs before closing his eyes.

“You're wasting your day”, Oikawa points out, as if it wasn't obvious enough that he isn't going to do anything today even though Kenma showed up to keep him company.

“I don't mind”, he tells him, means it like that, not that he is accomplishing anything otherwise and Oikawa can't help to say that he is cute, _really really cute_ he adds in his mind, when he pouts or looks irritated, when he tries to avoid doing chores or just all the damn time.

“No 'I'm not cute'?”, Oikawa smiles when Kenma remains silent, eyes sparkling with amusement though his relief is obvious as well, especially when he mumbles “not today” and snuggles closer as if he is trying to leave as little room between them as possible.

This guy is too much for Oikawa, his affection and his soothing presence, he might blurt it out any moment, but instead he presses his lips against Kenma's forehead as if it would keep him from spilling the words.

Kenma wrinkles his nose, turns around but doesn't inch away, uses Oikawa's arm as a pillow while the other one is wrapped around his waist; he allows Oikawa to fall asleep like that again while he is on the phone, receiving a text.

It's Kuroo. His best friend asks if he is at Oikawa's place again and though he doesn't see him, Kenma is sure that Kuroo is more worried than he allows himself to show. 'I'm fine', he texts back, knows that Kuroo will only write that this was not an answer to his question, despite of both of them knowing that this is his real question; after sending the reply, Kenma lies his phone aside, closing his eyes.

He decides that spoiling Oikawa by staying is fine for once – and one time becomes three, turning into every Saturday up to every weekend until Hajime finally asks him if he wants to move in and spend every day here (and Kenma has to admit that he didn't even realise how often he had been over, neither did Oikawa, judging by his reddened cheeks, an action which caught both off guard so the discussion is postponed).

When Kenma goes home that day, leaving Oikawa with Iwaizumi, Oikawa wants to say that he isn't over that often, but Iwaizumi's glare silence him.

“You could have said something”, he brings up to his defence, doesn't even know if he is angry because he allowed the other one to be part of his life which will change soon enough after graduation or Iwaizumi for allowing this; his friend sighs.

“I don't care. Kozume's presence is fine, and as long as you're not doing it while I'm here, do whatever you like.”

Hajime expects him to say 'does this mean we can do it everywhere as long as you aren't here', already prepares himself to retort to that, but Oikawa stays unusual quiet.

“What's wrong?”, he wants to know, does sound slightly worried now.

“Haven't gone past kissing, cuddling and light touches”, he mumbles, like he is embarrassed about it, though his face shows more concentration than anything else, wondering whether this is something he should be worried about or nor; he hadn't been, is fine with their arrangement, but sometimes he has his doubts about his own needs.

“But you were all over each other when you meet for the first time?”

Hajime is a bit surprised to hear that, especially when his friend replies that it had been a spur of the moment because there is something else he wonders about.

“Didn't like it?”, he asks and Oikawa doesn't need to think twice about the answer.

“Well, I'm just fine with kissing at the moment, sex never came up. He's also not 18 yet.”

“So you wait?”

“Yaku and Kuroo will kill me otherwise.”

“How will they find out?”

It's Oikawa's cue to get back to acting and teasing his childhood friend.

“But Iwa-chan, when the person makes love for the first time they eyes are shining and their skin is glowing, they radiate happiness all over. But I guess this is nothing you know, right?”

“You're just much of a virgin as I am, so stop this nonsense”, he replies, face blank, a topic between them which is almost as old as their friendship, doesn't faze him anymore; they remain silent.

“But you really want to?”, Hajime eventually asks, is sure that he knows the answer but at the same time he thinks it'll help Oikawa to voice his own desire, admitting them.

“I can wait.”

“A year and a half?”

“Please don't remind me.”

Oikawa sighs and Hajime can't help but to smile, is glad to see that he is this mindful, something he also tells him.

“I think I really like him”, Oikawa confesses, “should I be worried?” _That he doesn't want me as much as I do,_ is the unspoken question – Hajime does that he can best, reassuring his friend.

“No. And I'm happy for you.”

(After this, Oikawa denies until today that he teared up a bit.)

*

Kenma doesn't really feel like celebrating his 18th birthday, but Shouyou promised to come over and Tooru promised to behave, also it had been a while since he had seen Kuroo and maybe, just maybe he is looking forward to do this.

“Happy birthday”, Oikawa greets him when the opens the door, is the last one of his guest to arrive though not late.

Shouyou wonders for a moment why the former Nekoma club turns around, thinks that they aren't really happy to see him, but when Oikawa bends down, one arm around Kenma's waist and kisses him, he understands, turns his head left and right until he lowers his gaze; they really are considerate.

“Thank you for coming”, he whispers against his lips.

“Thanks for thinking about me”, he replies, snatching a last kiss before any of the other one can make a remark and lets Kenma drag him to the rest of the group.

“Isn't Iwaizumi with you?”, Yaku wants to know, surprised or disappointed, Oikawa can't really tell.

“He isn't feeling well so he stayed home.”

He looks at Kuroo for a short moment, almost expects a comment but he keeps his mouth shut, though probably also because another person (Akaashi, he remembers, former setter of a championship school) nudges him. It's kind of amusing, he thinks, that Kenma's warning glance has no effect on him while Oikawa still feels immediately guilty; he is probably immune to any of his pleading looks, is used to them since childhood (but it's the same with him and Iwaizumi).

Well, this days belongs to Kenma so he is going to show his best side.

~

It turns out that his impression of Kuroo is wrong and Kuroo seems to think the same about him. Looking at Kenma who is chatting with Shouyou, they can see that he probably regrets to let them become friends but at the same time he is also glad; this changed impression is probably the reason why Kuroo doesn't say anything when he leaves and Oikawa and Hinata along with Inuoka are the last one to stay.

But in the end Oikawa is the last one to go as well, or at least intends to, but Kenma tugs on his shirt and stops him.

“Don't you want to stay longer?”, he asks, his eyes on him, not averted like he thought they'd be, but with a determination that for moment he misses the blush on his face; Oikawa smiles.

“Sure.”

*

Kenma sighs, enjoys the afterglow.

He knows that Oikawa treats him with care most of the time and this thoughtfulness makes his heart swell with happiness, but he would have never expected him to be his gentle with him, though he doesn't complain, not while cuddling with Oikawa afterwards.

While he just lies still, a bit exhausted, Oikawa is idly moving his thumb in circles, skin under his finger's still warm. From the smile on his face he seems more than satisfied and while there had been a time Kenma had been feeling guilty because it had been obvious that Oikawa wanted to sleep with him, he's also happy that he waited until now.

Oikawa's hand brushes trough his hair and the so often disapproving glance on his pudding-head is gone today, like it never mattered to him. The other hand wanders from his thigh up, comes around his back to trace the path of his spiral cord, up and down, before he kisses him again, on his nose, the corner of his lips, takes his time. There is nothing hectic about Oikawa's movement, hadn't been since they ended up in bed.

Kenma sighs contently, likes how Oikawa whispers “I love you” against his shoulder, how he tries to be so gentle with him, making it feel like he has butterflies in his stomach.

“I love you”, he mumbles against Oikawa's chest, the first real confession after a handful of times saying “I like you” over the year.

The smile Oikawa sends him is the brightest Kenma had seen, filled with so much affection and happiness.

He smiles back.


End file.
